<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rose I Have In Mind by asoftplacetoland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499632">The Rose I Have In Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland'>asoftplacetoland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brewer Family Feels, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Pajamas &amp; Sleepwear, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick spend Christmas Eve bonding with the Brewers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rose I Have In Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one in just under the wire! </p><p>This one has a bit of church in it but it's mostly an appreciation of the music and the way it makes the characters feel. Religion is a complicated thing but I have found the power of music moving to both those spiritual and agnostic. As a person who has dedicated a substantial amount of my life to singing in church choirs, I wanted to include some choral music because I desperately miss participating in the craft and so I hope you'll enjoy a little musical tour through some of my favorite sacred Christmas pieces. I'd be happy to share the significance of each should anyone be curious enough to ask. ❤️</p><p>Today's prompt is a straightforward "Christmas Eve" and the title comes from a wonderful little hymn called "Lo, Ho A Rose E'er Blooming" or "Es ist ein Ros entsprungen" if you're like me and frequently sing it in both English and the traditional German. (It's better in German!)</p><p>Post church Christmas Eve snack buffets and pajamas and the choral piece featured are constants in my own Christmas celebrations and if you haven't tried pepperoni bread, I'd like to mail you some! Also put goat cheese in your scrambled eggs. Just trust me. You won't be sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve starts with a very loud improvised breakfast of bacon, an alarming amount of Patrick’s special <a href="https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/slow-cooked-scrambled-eggs-with-goat-cheese-recipe-1948465">goat cheese scrambled eggs</a>, a large bowl of fresh berries, and nearly an entire loaf of bread toasted up and slathered with butter. David pours mimosas for the three other Roses while Patrick tackles the bulk of the cooking. Patrick is the undisputed king of breakfast food in their house due to his predilection for early morning hikes and bike rides and runs and his ability to instinctively know when to pull the bacon out of the pan at the perfect level of doneness. David is still learning that crispy bacon takes a kind of patience he’s yet to unlock, so it’s a good thing Patrick is so good at it. The Brewers return to the cottage bright and early along with the aforementioned cookie tray that Patrick immediately hides away like David doesn’t know his secret snack stash is on top of the cabinet in the laundry room.</p><p>David settles in between Alexis and Marcy with his favorite <a href="https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0028LAK6I/ref=sspa_dk_detail_2?psc=1&amp;pd_rd_i=B0028LAK6I&amp;pd_rd_w=VbAZ8&amp;pf_rd_p=48d372c1-f7e1-4b8b-9d02-4bd86f5158c5&amp;pd_rd_wg=GcWb9&amp;pf_rd_r=4XWZPB01V4T598TGVEBM&amp;pd_rd_r=cd8bc913-a03b-43be-bb1e-3361730ef931&amp;spLa=ZW5jcnlwdGVkUXVhbGlmaWVyPUExN0tQNVVTMUhLMjA2JmVuY3J5cHRlZElkPUEwNjI0NDIwT002R1lLM0FJSDgyJmVuY3J5cHRlZEFkSWQ9QTAzMjEyMjkzSzBLNk5UTktKRTIyJndpZGdldE5hbWU9c3BfZGV0YWlsJmFjdGlvbj1jbGlja1JlZGlyZWN0JmRvTm90TG9nQ2xpY2s9dHJ1ZQ==">color changing Van Gogh mug</a> that Stevie had gotten him for his birthday last year just as Patrick finishes tipping the last pan of fluffy herb flecked scrambled eggs onto the platter in the center of the table.  </p><p>“Patrick, I honestly haven’t had eggs this good since Geoffrey Zakarian catered our Easter brunch in 2014.” Johnny says through a large mouthful of eggs while Patrick ducks his head at the praise.</p><p>“Thanks, my secret is to stir them constantly while cooking them low and slow and then adding plenty of goat cheese and chives.” Patrick offers as Johnny shoves a large pile of eggs in between two pieces of toast and gives him a thumbs up with his eyes closed in pleasure as he takes a hearty bite. Moira sits to his left sipping her coffee delicately out of a Bob’s Garage mug that David had accidently walked out with the last time they dropped Patrick’s car off for an oil change.</p><p>“So what are everyone’s plans for today?” Alexis asks, popping a raspberry into her mouth. She’s still dressed in her pajamas and David would normally make fun of her, but he’s a little touched she feels at home enough in his house to laze around in her pajamas around his in-laws. He’s also appreciative of the pajamas and that Alexis is a deep sleeper because it gave him the chance to hide her face cream in the freezer this morning while she slept. Everyone is still chewing thoughtfully so Alexis answers her own question first.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got one last Christmas present to pick up in Elmdale and then Stevie, Twyla, and I are having a little Christmas movie marathon at Stevie’s. Twyla is apparently making candy cane cosmos though so I’m probably going to crash their tonight.” David nods sympathetically and even though he’s glad to have Alexis here, he’s a little excited to have his bathroom back for the night. He definitely had not missed the shared bathroom situation.</p><p>“Your father has arranged a very cozy Christmas eve offering of lamb bolognese, croquembouche, and a pertinacious little floor show at the Elm Ridge Inn.” Moira announces grandly. “Apparently, they feel confident enough to stage a small production of <em>Holiday Inn</em>, the poor dears. I’m not sure which makes me more nervous, amateur thespians attempting such a rigorously paced work or a farm to table kitchen with no pastry chef attempting extensive sugar work.” Marcy nods along sympathetically while the rest of the room suddenly becomes very interested in their food.</p><p>"Of course, when I head of their plans, I had to call ahead to relay my concerns with the caliber of the production and the director has asked me to expatiate upon the merits of yuletide drama during their final dress rehearsal.” Moira claps her hands together in delight and Patrick and Alexis both visibly pale, likely caught in a flashback to their own Cabaret era pre-show pep talks. Even Johnny himself looks just a touch nervous about the situation.</p><p>“Yes, so your mother and I will be spending most of the day in Elm Ridge. I’ve actually booked a suite for the night at the Inn so it looks like you’ll be on your own for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning, boys.” David tries to look disappointed at that.</p><p>“Oh no. What a shame.” David says, shaking his head back in forth, while Patrick snorts into his mug. Moira and Johnny leave shortly thereafter and agree to drop Alexis off in Elmdale for her errands. David makes sure to effusively tell them how sorry he is to have an empty house again for the night as they leave. He thinks he does a pretty good job.</p><p>“Nailed it.” Patrick tells him with a kiss to his forehead when he heads back into the kitchen. David pours another cup of coffee and sits back down while Patrick starts to put away the leftovers. “Mom, Dad, what are you up to today?” Patrick asks and Clint pipes up first, setting aside his coffee.</p><p>“We actually have lunch plans at a Vietnamese place in Elmdale your mother found online.”</p><p>“Pho Viet?” David asks hopefully and Marcy nods with a smile.</p><p>“Yes! Any good?”</p><p>“Very good. Get the crispy spring rolls and the taro ice milk tea with pearls. You won’t be sorry.” David breathes out in a rush and Marcy pats him on the cheek.</p><p>“I’m sure I won’t be. You never steer me wrong, sweetheart.” Marcy says and David does his best to stop from smiling like an idiot over the pet name. It’s a recent development between the two of them. It’s not a term anyone has ever called him and it still makes him want to cry every time she says it.</p><p>“You know, we also found out there’s a little non-denominational church in Elmdale doing a Christmas Eve service based entirely around Christmas carols.” David purses his lips in consideration. Churches aren’t really his scene, especially when they are sure to be packed with people...but it’s hard to imagine going anywhere with Marcy and not having a nice time.</p><p>“We used to always go to church as a family on Christmas eve,” Marcy tells him and David can immediately picture a tiny curly haired, wide eyed Patrick in a little red Christmas sweater and button down combo. “Then we’d come home for a late-night snack buffet and we’d open up one present. I’m sure you know how bad Patrick is about not getting into his presents.” Patrick groans while David nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“Oh I sure do. It’s why his presents are currently in a secure location.” David offers grimly while Clint laughs.</p><p>“Only because Stevie threatened me!” Patrick murmurs. David rolls his eyes and turns back to Marcy.</p><p>“Well a snack buffet and presents are pretty hard to resist. And I do like Christmas carols but only ironically of course.” Marcy nods like that makes perfect sense.</p><p>“No judgement here. It’d be nice to have you boys join us. If you can point us in the direction of a grocery store, we can pick up the snacks. I don’t want you both to keep feeding us for every meal.” Marcy says politely, like David would ever refuse snacks he doesn't have to make himself.</p><p>“Although I wouldn’t say no to more of that bacon.” Clint adds and Patrick slides another couple of strips onto his plate even as Marcy rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Guess we’d better pick up some antacids too. My pepperoni bread is a bit rich.” David tries in vain to keep the drool from coming out of his mouth at the thought of that and Patrick looks like he’s doing the same.</p><p>“Can I also request your spinach and artichoke dip?” Patrick asks and David watches the puppy dog eyes turn on full force, but Marcy doesn’t budge for a loaded thirty seconds.</p><p>“It’s not Christmas without spinach and artichoke dip!” Marcy tells him and Patrick bounces up on his toes in excitement, pumping his fist. Clint mirrors him with a subdued fist pump in his seat and David laughs lightly while Marcy grins at all three of them.</p><p> </p><p>David pulls out a yet to be worn <a href="https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/brunello-cucinelli-holiday-shawl-cardigan/product/0400011919626?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306646241&amp;R=8051189997539&amp;P_name=Brunello+Cucinelli&amp;N=306646241&amp;bmUID=nd_qGrj">dark blue and grey shaw cardigan</a> he’d bought on eBay last month thinking he’d wear it in an attempt to match Patrick should an occasion arise. Even though it’s not his usual monochrome, he pairs it with a gray undershirt, light wash jeans, and the one pair of boots he owns that won’t clash and he’s confident he looks nice enough for a church service but still enough like himself to feel comfortable. Patrick, of course, chooses tonight to deviate from his usual colors as well and ends up in <a href="https://www.google.com/shopping/product/7579291932407382595?lsf=seller:1385319,store:15051368516147573143&amp;prds=oid:6711351316314993805&amp;q=maroon+v+neck+sweater+mens&amp;hl=en&amp;ei=hX8bX8jwAfKHytMPzKCU2Ak&amp;lsft=gclid:Cj0KCQjwjer4BRCZARIsABK4QeXmxthYADuA8XLwmM3wLmkSxlymv1MAcmqpWYjMvcbCtQdOGRv6NJcaAkD4EALw_wcB">maroon v-neck sweater</a> that shows off his forearms and stretches across his chest like it just barely fits. Patrick layers it on top of a black button up and his favorite dark wash jeans and David thinks maybe they should just forget about the whole church thing and take advantage of their blissfully empty house for the few hours it is but Patrick grabs the car keys and soon enough David is seated between Marcy and Patrick near the back of one of those modern ‘trying too hard for mass appeal’ churches.  </p><p>Just as David suspected, the church is packed but Patrick drapes his arm around the back of David's seat and runs his fingers absently across David’s shoulders.</p><p>“You look good in blue.” Patrick tells him and David wrinkles his nose even as he smiles.</p><p>“I look good in everything.” David snarks back and Patrick nods in agreement.</p><p>“No arguments here. Just a nice change up.” Patrick says and something about the way he says it makes David lean in a little closer.</p><p>The service turns out to be entirely made of Christmas carols interspersed with bible verses and David even finds himself singing along with the familar tunes. Patrick gets so in to each one, jumping from the melody onto the tenor or bass lines as he pleases.</p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMwMtzRbXTA">O little town of Bethlehem</a> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How still we see thee lie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Above thy deep and dreamless sleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silent stars go by</em>
</p><p>Marcy gently bumps into his shoulder from time to time as she sways to the music like she can’t quite help it. Her voice is soft but lovely and each time they stand to sing a carol, her hand finds his to give it a firm squeeze.</p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU-E46o0sp0">Lo, how a Rose e'er blooming</a> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From tender stem hath sprung!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of Jesse's lineage coming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As men of old have sung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It came, a flower bright,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amid the cold of winter</em>
</p><p><em>When half-gone was the night.</em> </p><p>Patrick catches his eye throughout this carol for the obvious rose reference and David has to elbow him in the side when he leans in to sing loudly in his ear. Patrick moves away, laughing while still attempting to sing, when David pinches him in the side without looking away from his hymnal. Marcy shoots them both a ‘knock it off’ look even though it holds no heat.</p><p>“Do I need to sit between you two?” She whispers just loudly enough for them to hear when the song ends and they both shake their heads and attempt to look very sorry.</p><p>The rest of the service goes fairly smoothly, although David’s attention drifts during the pastor’s brief sermon about the gift of family or heaven or something like that. Even though the sanctuary isn’t anything like the cathedrals he toured in Europe as a teenager while going through his gothic architecture phase, the satiny gold and purple fabric and candles look lovely where they are draped and set along the stage (“altar,” Patrick will correct him gently later on) and soft gold Christmas lights glow dimly where they are hanging from the rafters.</p><p>When the pastor finishes his monologue, the choir gets up to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InMhSNBlIg8">sing their own carol</a> and David is surprised to find it’s in another language. Even though he has absolutely no idea what they’re saying, the voices weave together to form a warm blanket of sound that envelopes the entire sanctuary. As the song begins to build, David can’t help but feel a tightness in his throat as the music starts to move him. The peak of the song is a glorious wash of sound so loud, it reverberates inside his chest and Patrick suddenly reaches out to squeeze his wrist. David turns slightly to see Patrick’s eyes are a little wet too. David flips his wrist over, and Patrick curls his fingers around David’s and gives his hand a good squeeze. When the choir heads back to their seats in the congregation amidst the applause, Patrick whispers, “I’m so glad we came. Something about a choir singing at Christmas, you know?” David finds himself not only nodding but agreeing with that sentiment.</p><p>The final song of the night is, fortunately, in English and it’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRZOv31n1sY">"Silent Night"</a> so David feels comfortable enough with that one to join in but then they start passing out tiny little candle sticks in white plastic candle holders. The lights in the sanctuary dim until the room is nearly pitch black and David watches in alarm as the ushers in the back start to light the candle of the person on the end of each row and then that person passes the flame on down the row. When it’s their turn, David can feel his palms are sweaty but Patrick gently wraps his hand around David’s clenched candle holding fist and tips his own lit candle to light it.</p><p>“Now just hold it out and let Mom light her's on your's.” Patrick whispers and David nods, holding it steady so Marcy can light her candle and breathing out a sigh of relief when none of them are engulfed in flames. The music starts up and David starts to appreciate the effect of the darkened sanctuary lit only by candles and filled with the sound of unaccompanied voices. It’s almost as lovely as the choir singing but it feels more personal and intimate and when it’s time to blow out the candles, David almost doesn’t want to. He wants to take this feeling of community and light back out into the world. Patrick gently plucks the extinguished candle out of his hands and tosses it into the buckets lining the end of the rows before offering his arm to David and they all make their way out of the church and back home feeling peaceful and content.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive back at the cottage, Marcy and Clint somehow beat them and Marcy is currently elbow deep in bread dough.</p><p>“Welcome home, boys! Not sure how we got back first but I’m glad to have the extra time because this dough will take at least an hour to rise.” The kitchen smells like earthy yeast and sweet sugar and butter and cheese and David is nearly ready to invite Marcy to move in when he tastes her spinach and artichoke dip.</p><p>“How about we open some presents while we wait?” Clint suggests and Marcy drops a kiss to his head as she pulls three similarly sized boxes out of a bag dropping one in his lap before handing one to Patrick and then the final one to David.</p><p>“Oh, I thought we were going to open any present.” David asks, eyeing the suspiciously large box near the back of the Christmas tree that Patrick had set out with a wink just this morning. Marcy smiles at him knowingly.</p><p>“We are, sweetheart. This one’s for you. Now why don’t you two go sit by the tree so I can take pictures of you two opening them.” David opens his mouth to ask for a moment to fix his hair and make sure his face is actually picture ready, but Patrick tugs him over toward the tree and they both settle cross legged on the ground in front of it.</p><p>“Aw, both my sweet boys on their first Christmas Eve as husbands.” Marcy coos, snapping picture after picture with her phone while both David and Patrick try to look candid while also knowing their picture is being taking. “Well go on, open them!” Marcy cries excitedly and they both tear into their packages. Inside are a soft pair of <a href="https://www.llbean.ca/shop/Mens-Scotch-Plaid-Flannel-Pajamas/111738.html#start=1">gray flannel pajamas</a> with stripes of red, white, and green. They’re festive yet understated and just the sort of thing David can see himself wearing for a cozy night in. Patrick’s present is also pajamas, a <a href="https://www.llbean.ca/shop/Mens-Scotch-Plaid-Flannel-Pajamas/111738.html#start=1">matching set</a> only his are blue, red, white, and green.</p><p>“I know fashion is important to you, David. They’re not designer exactly by L.L. Bean makes some pretty nice pajamas—” Marcy starts and David scrambles to his feet to give her a big hug in thanks.</p><p>“They’re perfect. I can wear them tonight. Thank you.” David whispers, feeling his throat tighten up for the second time this evening when Marcy lets out a sigh of relief and hugs him back.</p><p>David and Patrick go to change into their pajamas while Marcy finishes off the pepperoni bread and the rest of the snack buffet dishes. She makes them stand in front of the tree again for pictures in their Christmas pajamas and David finds he doesn’t mind it one bit as she directs the little photo shoot. David wraps his arms around Patrick's waist and tucks his chin over his shoulder and smiles brightly and Marcy nearly loses it in her loud praise for how cute they look and how beautiful the tree is and how much she loves them both. They feast on cheesy pepperoni bread and spinach and artichoke dip and buffalo wings and mozzarella sticks and Marcy even lets Patrick have a few Christmas cookies from the tray she made with a round of tea to cap off the night.</p><p>When Marcy and Clint say their goodbyes, David glances as the clock and is surprised to see it’s nearly eleven o’clock.</p><p>“Gotta get to bed. Don’t want to miss out on Santa because we're still awake.” Patrick teases as they stand in the doorway, waving a final goodbye for the evening to Marcy and Clint as they drive off into the night.</p><p>“Who’s to say Santa is bringing you any Christmas presents this year?” David shoots back but Patrick’s hand is warm on his hip even through the flannel pajama pants. Patrick hums, considering, as they head back inside and lock the door behind them.</p><p>“Hard to want anything this year really.” Patrick says eventually. David puts on the kettle for a final round of tea for the night as Patrick roots around in the cookie tray for another handful of cookies.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Why is that?” David asks, knowing full well he’s setting Patrick up and yet he does it all the same because he’ll never get tired of his silly romantic husband. Patrick drops the cookies and rushes at David, crowding him up against the counter and pressing messy kisses all over David’s face. David laughs and tries to move away but Patrick is quick and pins him in place to continue the onslaught of kisses. David is completely winded with laughter by the time Patrick leans in to kiss him on the lips, a soft barely there thing.</p><p>“Who needs Christmas presents when I already get to be married to you?” Patrick breathes, his eyes shining bright with laughter and so much love that David can’t help but wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him again and hope that he feels that love reflected back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>